A conventional architecture to broadcast an event in real time or near real time (live) on television or rich media devices is shown in FIG. 1. This architecture has some fundamental inconveniences for TV production companies, mobile TV, IPTV (Internet Protocol television) & internet TV providers like huge logistic cost and reduced flexibility.
In the architecture shown in FIG. 1, the broadcasting (such as, TV broadcasting) of an event 100 of local or regional (e.g. country wide) importance requires the deployment of a mobile control unit 103, commonly known as a satellite truck, to the event location. The mobile control unit 103 processes and transmits images taken by the cameras 102 (and transmitted to the mobile control unit 103 via a cable connection 104) to a TV station that hosts a Master Control Room (MCR) 107a, 107b. 
Small to medium media production companies, IPTV, Internet TV and mobile TV providers who usually do not have the financial strength to invest in their own broadcasting equipment will have to rent the required resources from established major TV broadcasting companies. The costs related to the rent, deployment and maintenance of such equipment weigh on the profitability and make it difficult to a certain category of media production companies to enter or establish themselves into the live event broadcasting market.
One the biggest cost factor, besides the required equipment, when broadcasting an event in real time is generated by the transmission of the video signal:                Using microwaves (digital/analog terrestrial) (as depicted by arrow 105b) between the mobile control unit 103 and the local/regional TV station MCR 107b which dispatches the encoded TV/video signal via a TV-broadcasting tower 108b to the respective destination networks 109b; and/or        Using (as depicted by arrows 105a and 106) a telecommunication satellite 101 between the mobile control unit 103 and the remote TV station MCR 107a that dispatches the encoded TV/video signal via TV-broadcasting tower 108a to respective destination networks 109a.         
One potential way where the lack of flexibility has a negative effect is that usually there are several secondary events happening beside the main event: Interviews in the locker room before or after a game or live reports around the main event location. Those secondary events may have almost the same importance to the end consumer as the main event. Due to the size of the equipment and the required proximity between the cameras and the mobile control unit (for a live retransmission), it is not always possible to provide this information in real time to the end consumer.